Talk:Emond's Field
Zone Features What information should be provided? Room names? Directions from common landmarks? Medakan (talk) 22:43, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Looking around I see a good example for what to write in these sections from the Illian page. Except I notice both Illian and Lugard have thier city info pages separate from thier zone pages, this might be because each of these cities have more than one zone as here in Emonds Field it is only one. Should we have (do we have?) a page with the list of all cities, towns, and villages together? Should we separate the village info from the zone info here in EF to keep consistency across the board? Medakan (talk) 03:41, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Ok, found the city page *grin* going to familiarize myself more by looking through the city page links. Medakan (talk) 14:45, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :Very good questions, and I've been meaning to revamp the "Features" section for some time. Ideally I think I would like to make it as a table using line templates, similar to how items and mobs are input currently. This would then allow pages dealing with such features to query each automatically...more on that later. :As for city pages that aren't zone pages, you're correct in that they are cases where a city contains more than one zone. Otherwise, single-zone cities such as Whitebridge, Aringill, and the like have their city feature sections on the same page as zone stuff. The ordering of these has already been brought up, and I'm not really sure what it might be useful to change, though I'm open to suggestions. :Regarding the City page, do you think it might be useful to link that on the front page? Russ3Z (talk) 23:37, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Just some thoughts on this: ::I think the information on city pages and on zone pages should be a separate thing because the zone pages seem to me to be information specific pages with exact parameters--100 rooms defined by locate and the where command (player side). No embellishment or author interpretation should happen on these pages, theses are where information gets pulled for other stuff and saved for specific zone use. ::City pages to me seem to be the pages that are a level above the zone pages, these pages pull their information from the zone pages (possibly elsewhere) and possibly have a more polished informational presentation for the user (ie. features). They show information that can come from multiple zones and information from outside the city (ie. coaches generally). The example of this I like is The Hills of Kintara page. It has a link to the kintara village page in the zone page (and should in my opinion have same style link going back the other way ie. Zone link from the village page). If all city and zone pages are setup like this I think the standardization of it will help user and contributor get to the type of information they want easier. ::Going a level above city pages are the regional pages, much more general information and broader scope leads to more author interpretation and more of a summary type informational experience. ::Medakan (talk) 13:23, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Some good points, which I'll try to address. In theory I certainly don't mind making city/town/village pages separate from zone pages, for many of the same reasons. There are a few issues which I'd like to consider first: :::# Name duplication - If we separate the town of Aringill from the zone of Aringill, which should be renamed, and how? Choices would seem to be "Aringill (City/Town/Village)" for the city page, or "Aringill (Zone)" for the zone page, and/or both, with a disambiguation page possibly to show alternate uses. We have examples of both for various reasons. The only issue here (unless we rename the zones to something entirely different) is potential user confusion, which may not be a big deal. :::# Kintara Village is a bit of a special case where the village is significantly smaller than the zone itself. This is probably a fairly rare thing to have where the village name is the same as or similar to the zone. For many of the city/zones in question, the city area is either the whole zone or a significant part of it such that it is the dominant feature, which is the main reason I've lumped them together in such cases. Also, the Kintara Village page already has a link to its zone, as do all of the small village pages for which their zone is known. Did you mean a more structured way to show this? Currently the zone in which the village is located is placed in the lead sentence. :::# City page info - We've touched on this slightly in terms of how to standardize presentation. I've got some ideas in mind, notably one where the "Features" section is essentially a table of standardized format, much in the way Zone pages have their templated tables. I'll try to set up a mockup of this in the next few days for discussion. I'd certainly love to standardize City information in some way, better than how I have it now. :::# Agreed on regional pages. Currently those are set up (along with their corresponding navigation boxes) to show not only their constituent zones, but also cities/towns/villages within the region, and also smobs in the region, though I am not entirely certain the smobs should be shown in the region/navbox, since they are also shown on Zone pages. Thoughts on this? Russ3Z (talk) 14:17, March 13, 2017 (UTC)